Packaged integrated circuit memory devices typically include a semiconductor die or chip which is encapsulated in plastic. The integrated circuit chip is connected to a printed circuit board through electrical conductors called leads. During manufacturing, all leads are typically connected together in what is referred to as a lead frame. The lead frame is electrically attached to the die using thin wire, typically made of gold, which is bonded to both the lead frame and bond pads provided on the chip surface. The chip and a portion of the lead frame is then encapsulated in plastic and the interconnections of the various conductors of the lead frame are removed to leave independent, electrically isolated leads.
It is known to those skilled in the art that multiple bond pads or multiple bond wires can be used to attach power and ground leads to an integrated circuit. These arrangements can be used to simplify power distribution throughout the integrated circuit. In contrast, only one bond pad is provided for each data lead of the memory device. Thus, multiple lengthy conductors are provided on the die if several circuits located remotely on the die must be connected to a common lead. These conductors reduce the operating efficiency of the memory and require available real estate Further, data communication connections (DQ's) use a single input/output buffer circuit in conjunction with each bond pad to which the multiple conductors are connected. The single buffer and the long conductors in combination increase the complexity of the die and reduce the operating time efficiency of the memory device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a memory device which eliminates the need for data communication paths on an integrated circuit die from multiple remote circuits to a common data buffer and bond pad.